


The Adopted Wayne! (Batman fanfic)

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adoption, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne Adopts Child(ren), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gay, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Protective Dick Grayson, Swearing, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: silence'"silence is nice silence won't hurt me" I mumbled to myself as I sat on the stairs outside the orphanage, all I could hear from inside was Mr Blackburn the owner of the orphanage yelling his lungs out on the little kids that where yelling, screaming crying inside.I'm lucky that I got outside with out getting a beating from him, for some reason he has always despitesed me I still do not know why.I was only sat outside for about 10 minutes when a large black limo pulled up in front of me, surprised I stood up to get a better look, grabbing my glasses from my pocket I saw a two doors open the drivers one and a passenger one.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Info

Name: Rin len.??? (Wayne)

Age: 15

Family:

Mum (dead)

Dad(dead).

Adopted family:

Alfred pennyworth (Butler)

Bruce Wayne (adopted dad)

Jason todd(adopted older brother)

Richard 'dick' Grayson (adopted older brother)

Timothy 'tim' Drake (adopted older brother)

Damien wayne (adopted younger brother)

Likes : superheros (eg Batman and the justic league), dark colours,

Personality : Sarcastic, quiet, mysterious (she's alot like Bruce)

Appearance : black hair with bangs, hair in space buns with round sliver glasses, headphones and wearing a dark purple Hoodie with a black choker 

She gets into a lot of fights and is a big tomboy 

Bruce Wayne adopts her one fateful day and her life changed.


	2. Chapter 1 the orphanage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets Bruce Wayne

Chapter 1 the orphanage!

Rin pov

'silence'

"silence is nice silence won't hurt me" I mumbled to myself as I sat on the stairs outside the orphanage, all I could hear from inside was Mr Blackburn the owner of the orphanage yelling his lungs out on the little kids that where yelling, screaming crying inside.

I'm lucky that I got outside with out getting a beating from him, for some reason he has always despitesed me I still do not know why.

I was only sat outside for about 10 minutes when a large black limo pulled up in front of me, surprised I stood up to get a better look, grabbing my glasses from my pocket I saw a two doors open the drivers one and a passenger one. 

From what I could tell the person was rich and had a butler with them, I then saw two figures one with an umbrella. 

"yep definitely filthy rich" i said to myself, I could make out a few things from them both as they walked closer.

One of them was an elderly man, wearing a very nice butler suit he was the one holding the umbrella over the other person I couldn't make out who he was but he was wearing a dark blue business suit with black shoes he was quite tall I still could not see his face since he was looking down.

Soon they were standing below me and started walking up the stairs in my direction, I guess they want to adopt one of us, the elderly man looked up at me and shot a small smile at me which I returned. 

Before I could say anything I my Hoodie hood was grabbed from behind making me loose my blance and choking me slightly. 

"Oi" I yelled not knowing who did it, then they spoke and I new I was doomed. "don't you 'Oi' me you ungrateful bitch, what are you doing out here you are meant to be inside doing chores" yelled the voice of Mr Blackburn

"shit" I said freezing in my spot, looking down I saw two pairs of feet in my line of vision and that's everything around me was blurry, where are my glasses I thought sqinting hoping to find them.

"ahem" a voice cough getting my attention, I looked up to see the elderly man and...

To be continued... 

Hi hope you liked this chapter I know that I liked writing it 

Word count : 420


	3. Chapter 3 Bruce Wayne!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap...
> 
> "ahem" a voice cough getting my attention, I looked up to see the elderly man and...
> 
> End of recap... 
> 
> "Bruce Wayne, oh my god!" I squeaked out, as I looked at Bruce Wayne. He was glaring coldly at the fucker that was choking me.
> 
> "put. Her. Down. Now!" Mr Wayne growled out, Mr blackburn squeaked out a wimpy "yes sir" and dropped me, as he did I landed on something and heard a sickening
> 
> *CRAAAAACK*

Recap...

"ahem" a voice cough getting my attention, I looked up to see the elderly man and...

End of recap... 

"Bruce Wayne, oh my god!" I squeaked out, as I looked at Bruce Wayne. He was glaring coldly at the fucker that was choking me.

"put. Her. Down. Now!" Mr Wayne growled out, Mr blackburn squeaked out a wimpy "yes sir" and dropped me, as he did I landed on something and heard a sickening

*CRAAAAACK*

"oh come on that's my only pair" I muttered pissed, the old man then held a hand out to me and helped me up.

I then calmly turn towards the fucker who choked me and punched him straight in his fat ugly face.

"thats for choking me and making me drop my glasses" I yelled, from the force of my punch he slammed straight into the door cracking the wood a little.

I then came to my senses "oops, that'll land me definitely with a beating or two" I mutter not noticing that Mr Wayne or the butler heard.

I heard a cough and saw that Mr Wayne was looking at me in shock so was the butler. 

I then felt myself blush brightly, I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head, 

"sorry you had to see that but he deserved it I swear" I mumbled going back into my quiet state. 

I then kicked Mr Blackburns unconscious body out the way of the door, and let Mr Wayne and the butler in. 

As we walked in I saw that all the kids had stopped misbehaving and were all silent. 

"OK kids Blackburn is passed out so I'm in charge OK" I said to the kids, they all yelled happily,and went to play. 

"umm well I guess your here to adopt Mr Wayne" I said uncomfortably

Mr Wayne then nodded and looked around, "yes I'm hoping to adopt a girl about 10 - 14" he said warmly. 

I then guided them to the Fuckers office and went through the drawers to find the files on all the kids. 

As I was looking I didn't realise that the two men where watching me as if they figured out that I had done this before. 

"aha! I found them" I said mostly to myself as I finally found all the files on the kids. 

I then looked through the kids that were ages 10-14, as we were looking my happy mood started to drop when I realised something. 

I then coughed to get their attention, it worked as both Mr Wayne and the butler were looking at me. 

"ummm I-I'm sorry I just remembered that the only child that is near that age is... Me" I said mumbling the last part. I felt tears roll down my cheeks

I have always been a very sensitive child my parents always said when they talked about me. 

It was silent for a few minutes and I thought that they had left so it was a surprise to me when I looked up to see Mr Wayne holding his hand out for me. 

I then looked up to see him smiling at me I the. Smiled back and took his hand, we then filled out the papers and I was adopted by non other than 

BRUCE WAYNE!! 

the end I hope you have liked his chapter! Don't forget to comment what you think of it and vote please 

Wod count : 574


	4. Chapter 4 Wayne Manor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> It was silent for a few minutes and I thought that they had left so it was a surprise to me when I looked up to see Mr Wayne holding his hand out for me. 
> 
> I then looked up to see him smiling at me I the. Smiled back and took his hand, we then filled out the papers and I was adopted by non other than 
> 
> BRUCE WAYNE!!
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

It was silent for a few minutes and I thought that they had left so it was a surprise to me when I looked up to see Mr Wayne holding his hand out for me. 

I then looked up to see him smiling at me I the. Smiled back and took his hand, we then filled out the papers and I was adopted by non other than 

BRUCE WAYNE!!

End of recap...

Third person pov

As this was happening Mr Blackburn awoke and was pretty pissed,he felt dizzy but got up anyway, he slammed the doors open and stormed in.

All little kids ran away from him as fast as they could, Mr Blackburn walked to his office to see Rin, Mr Wayne and the butler in there

"what the hell are you doing in my office" he thundered

Mr wayne them stepped forward and smiled at the man obviously it was fake.

"I have now officially adopted this girl and she is now moving to Wayne Manor" he said and walked out

Mr Blackburn then slumped down into his chair and just stared of into space.

Bruce wayne pov

We then left mr Blackburns office, I then shut the door and turned to the girl next to me.

She looked up at me confused, so I smiled "how about you go and pack your things since we will be leaving to Wayne Manor soon" I said

She then smiled largely and nodded her head quickly and ran up the stairs stripping a few times.

I smiled as I heard a few bangs, I turned to Alfred "I hope the boys will like her" I said, Alfred smiled slightly and nodded.

"I do hope so sir" he said.

Rin pov

I can't believe it I'm actually getting adopted, I thought as I ran up the stairs tripping a few times.

I know that Mr wayne has four other sons I just hope they will like me, a si though this I opened my door to my room.

I looked around it, the walls were a plain grey only had one window it was tiny but large enough for me to see out it.

I then walked over to my trunk that is by my bed kneeled down next to it and unlocked it

Inside were pictures of my parents and their wedding rings, I quickly packed them away carefully. 

I then packed away all my clothes and grabbed my rabbit called Blueberry I've had her ever since I was a baby. 

She helps when im sad or for a reminder that my parents will always love me. 

Anyway back to packing, I then grab all of my books and my Superhero stuff I have like barman, superman, wonder woman the flash I have loads of Superhero stuff. 

Eversince I got saved by batman two years ago I've always wanted to be a Superhero, so at night I protect the people who are wonderinf around at night. 

While the Dark Crusader fights the tuff ones. 

I have made my own Superhero gadgets as well I call myself Shadow, people call me the Dark shadow sometimes, since I hide in the shadows and then strike. 

I go out when Mr Blackburn is asleep, the window I spoke about earlier is wide enough for me to climb out of, also there's a tree there which is pretty convenient. 

I have never been caught by batman or Robin before which I am happy for I have almost been caught but I got away in time. 

I have fought muggers, murders, robbers, rapists, gangs, I have ran into one or two of the crazies but batman was always there. 

I wear a medium long Black cape with a black hood that is a dark purple on the inside. 

I wear a dark purple hooded shirt that I cut the hood of, with dark blue Boy shorts,with black knee high socks and dark blue Combat boots. 

I wear a mask that covers my nose and mouth, and a hood that stays on my head I wear black gloves with grips on them. 

For a weapon I either use my hands of my staff which is a metal baton that I found. 

Also I don't really need glasses those are mainly for my secret identity, and I mess up my hair while my hair is covered up when I fight. 

Anywho now that's over, I finish packing my things and leave my room, as I walk downstairs I can't stop thinking about All the kids here. 

As I reach the fourer I see that mr wayne I lending lazily against the wall next to the door with his phone and the butler is standing on thr otherside. 

I jump the last step and walk towards Mr Wayne, "Im ready" I say, mr wayne then smiled slightly and puts his phone away. 

The butler helps me carry my things to the limo, we the put them in the trunk and off we go to Wayne fucking manor.

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter I have finally updated after a month of not. 

I just added and changed a few things 

Bye!

Updated : 24th July 2020 

Word count : 878


	5. Chapter 4 : The Car Ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of recap...
> 
> I jump the last step and walk towards Mr Wayne, "Im ready" I say, mr wayne then smiled slightly and puts his phone away. 
> 
> The butler helps me carry my things to the limo, we the put them in the trunk and off we go to Wayne fucking manor. 
> 
> End of recap...

Start of recap...

I jump the last step and walk towards Mr Wayne, "Im ready" I say, mr wayne then smiled slightly and puts his phone away. 

The butler helps me carry my things to the limo, we the put them in the trunk and off we go to Wayne fucking manor. 

End of recap... 

Rin pov 

As I get in the limo I realise that they don't actually know my name and I don't really know the butlers name either. 

Mr Wayne then coughs and starts talking to me."i have realised that you do not know who my butler is and we do not know your name" he said 

I then blushed embarrassed that they do not know my name, I clear my throat and sit up straight. 

"I-I'm Rin Len I don't have a last name, M-Mr wayne,sir" I said quietly,he then held out his hand "very nice to meet you Rin" he said 

I then smiled at him and went back to staring at the window, watching Al lthe cars and people got by. 

"and I am Alfred pennyworth miss Rin" said the butler he sound quite British. 

"nice to meet You Alfred" I said, he then turned back to the road. We drove all through Gotham. 

We stopped once at a glasses shop to get me new ones, I said that I already new my prescription so Mr Wayne bought me two pairs just in case. 

I said thank you and we were on out way once again to Wayne Manor,as we got there it was almost time for dinner. 

Soon we came so some huge gates they opened and Alfred drove through them. 

I was in shock at how huge the drive to the Mansion is, we went through a whole garden before we actually saw the mansion. 

"so cool" I whispered as I had my face pressed to the window, I heard Mr Wayne and Alfred chuckle at my actions. 

We then keep driving through the garden there are many hedges that are perfectly cut, it takes a while to actually get to the Manor. 

Alfred stopped the car, I looked up at the Manor it's huge much more bigger than I imagined, alfred got out and went round the back of the car 

While Mr Wayne came round my side and opened the door for me, "thank you sir" I said looking at my shoes

Mr Wayne then put a hand on my shoulder making me look up into his beautiful blue eyes, "we are family now so why don't you call me Bruce Rin" he said smiling

"OK" I said smiling back. 

Mr-I mean Bruce then opened the Manor doors, it was beautiful I then walked in after saying thank you to him.

There was a fancy staircase on the left side and crystal chandler hung form the ceiling, the walls were a peach color with patterns. 

As I was looking someone ran in to me hard, we then toppled to the ground me on the bottom and they person on top. 

I then heard a voice a male voice with sounded about 17-18 years old, I opened my eyes and saw light blue eyes staring back at me he had jet black hair that almost touched his shoulders, it was Tim Drake! 

I then blushed bright red and shoved him off me, I got up quickly and hid behind Bruce holding his suit jacket with one hand. 

Another boy came he was younger than me with short spikey back hair with emerald green eyes, damian wayne. 

"boys settle down" said Bruce 

The three boys then stopped what they where doing, then someone another male walked up form behind the other three. 

He was tall looked about 16-17, with a white streak in his back hair hebjad red eyes. 

He was Jason Todd. 

"who's the girl" asked Jason pointing at me, I then stood up straight (even though I'm not) 

"yes boys the reason why me and Alfred left was because of her, I have adopted her she is my daughter and sister to you all"

said Bruce putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me forward slightly. 

"U-Ummm Hi... I'm Rin" I quietly said, I'm not good with talking to people fucking social anxiety and shit. 

Richard then smiled and walked forward and hugged me tightly picking me up letting my legs sway. 

I hugged back just as tightly ist been a long time since someone hugged me like this, it is nice

The end 

Another chapter done I hope you have liked it so sorry for the wait, 

Bye! 

Word count : 783


End file.
